The Wings of War, Part 2
}} The Wings of War, Part 2 is the ninth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It is part 2 of a two part episode. It was released on August 25, 2017. Synopsis An unlikely ally helps Hiccup uncover Singetail behaviors that can be exploited to conquer the Flyers. An overconfident Krogan makes a strategy error. Plot Just as Hiccup is about to be shot at by a wild Singetail, someone pulls him out of the way and drags him to a cave. At seeing that it's Spitelout, Hiccup asks what he's doing on the island, and turns out they're both there for the same reason; to study Singetails. Spitelout even has names for all the wild ones living on the island, and the worst of them all is fighting Toothless. Creating a diversion, the men manage to trap the wild dragon in net trap. Hiccup looks forward to studying it while Spitelout would rather leave for home, saying revenge was all he really wanted. Hiccup convinces him to stay just in time to fight off other wild Singetails that are coming to save the trapped one. And Hiccup finally comes up with an idea of how to fight the Flyers without hurting the dragons. Meanwhile back in Berk, Stoick is looking for Hiccup but Astrid tells him how he flew off alone earlier. So he decides to talk to her about his plan instead. Tuff is getting more and more annoyed at Throk waiting on Ruff hand and foot, literally. When training to hit the flyers while sparing the dragons they're riding, Throk's defensiveness of Ruff proves especially unfortunate for Tuff as he gets all the hits intended for her. At the same time, the Dragon Hunters and Flyers have completely taken over the Edge, and Viggo has retrieved the Dragon Eye in one piece. At first it's not working, but he gets it to work and Krogan attempts to kill him for it. But just in time a Hunter guard alerts them of Berk's fleet and the A-Team approaching. So the Flyers take to the sky to fight them off. Meanwhile back at Berk Hiccup finds Gustav there alone, who gives him the message from his father. The two then fly off to help. The Berk fleet, A-Team, Flyers, and Hunters battle fiercely off the Edge coastline, just as Hiccup and Gustav arrive. They fly past the commotion however, and to a nearby island where Spitelout and the trapped Singetail are waiting. When the Singetail lets out a cry of distress, the Flyer Singetails respond, leading them away from the Edge, and into the net traps Spitelout had set up. With the help of Spitelout, Hiccup, and Gustabv, all the Singetails are feed from their riders but one, and with no traps left, Hiccup makes the ultimate decision to shoot to kill. When that dragon is set free, Astrid chases down Krogan and his Singetail, appearing to be the last dragon and Flyer combo. She's shocked to see Viggo riding behind him, certain he had been dead all this time. She's even more shocked to see he has the Dragon Eye, which she was certain was destroyed. When the Riders take back their Edge, they and Stoick congratulate themselves fire their victory in the clubhouse, and discuss what their next move will be now that they know Viggo and the Dragon Eye survived. Hiccup then reveals the Dragon Eye he had been working in, which is nearly finished. Transcript The transcript for this episode is here, Background Information and Trivia *The dragon trap Spitelout used was called "The Jorgensen Yak Master" in the episode "Turn and Burn", but Spitelout calls it the "Snaptrapper" in this one, which elsewhere in the franchise is actually a type of dragon. * Errors * Continuity * Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andree Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *James Arnold Taylor as Throk *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Skullcrusher *Grump *Flystorm Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes